chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dwight Howard
Dwight Logan Howard is a character used by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. He is 42 years old. He possesses the abilities of Dragon Mimicry, Agelessness, Nosokinesis, Threat Detection And Redirection and Racial Shifting. Appearance Dwight is strongly and powerfully built, fit and muscular as a result of spending hours working out daily. He is 6'1 tall. Naturally, his hair is dark brown and is cropped short, while his eyes are light brown and are slightly flecked with green. However, his ability of racial shifting can change aspects of his physical appearance. He looks younger than his age, as a result of his ability of agelessness, and he will continue to appear youthful until he dies. Abilities Dwight's first ability is Dragon Mimicry. He can use this ability to fly, and he can also exhale powerful blasts of flames from his mouth. He can never be harmed by his own blasts, even if they are deflected back, but he is not otherwise immune to fire. Additionally, the ability gives him increased strength. His second ability is Agelessness. This ability means that Dwight doesn't physically age. He therefore will maintain his health, mental and physical fitness and a youthful appearance throughout his life. However, he isn't immortal. He doesn't heal rapidly from any injuries and he will still die at the end of a normal lifespan. His third ability is Nosokinesis. Dwight can infect a person with any known pathogen. He always uses physical contact to do so. However, it is unknown if he could theoretically infect someone without touching him or her, if the contact is completely necessary or just facilitates the process. He can also heal any infection, whether natural or one he caused, and he is immune to disease himself. ]]His fourth ability is Threat Detection And Redirection. This ability enables Dwight to sense threats aimed towards him or towards another, especially if he is protective towards that other person. The threat sense feels vague while it is just a thought, and then sharpens and intensifies when someone is about to act upon the threat. For example, a person could be thinking of shooting and then the sense would sharpen when he or she takes the gun out and aims. The ability can then be used to stop the threat and redirect it back to its source. His final ability is Racial Shifting. This ability can be used to alter appearance in select ways. Dwight can make himself look as if he belongs to another race. He can change his skin colour, hair and eye colour, hair texture and thickness, certain facial features and build. However, his ability cannot change his appearance without altering apparent race. It cannot be used to change age or gender. Neither does it affect his clothing or anything he is holding or carrying at the time. It cannot be used on others. Family & Relationships *Mother - Callista Howard *Father - Timothy Howard *Younger brother - Lucas Howard History Dwight manifested his abilities during his teenage years, but fearing how others would react, he hid them from everyone he knew. He continued doing so throughout decades of his adult life. Only when the existence of abilities was exposed did he begin considering coming forwards. Etymology Dwight is an English name which means "mountain of Zeus". His middle name, Logan, is Gaelic and means "hollow". His surname of Howard is a Germanic name meaning "brave hearted" and an English name which can mean "pig guard", "sheep herder" or "high warden". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.